My Life Story
by Tomori Kashegawa-san
Summary: Mencoba untuk melupakan masalah di keluarganya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota baru yang lebih baik bersama dengan adik tercintanya. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto disana? Warning : Newbie Project, Typo, AU, etc. Kalo mau flame pake akun. Biar ane liat Project kalian, bisa buat referensi.


**My Life Story**

 **.Tomori Log In.**

Yo... Salam kenal dari ane Author baru... Hehehe

Pertama... Ane akan menulis tentang slice of life... Mungkin udh pada tau kan maksudnya. Dan, ini mungkin akan ada crossover dari beberapa anime. Yah intinya mah... Char nya yg pernah ane liat plus menarik minat ane.

Oke tanpa banyak bacot, ntar malah di sambit golok (^o^)/

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and etc**

 **Rate : T ( maybe M for safety )**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, Romance**

 **Alternatif Universe (AU)**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read** (^.^)/

—

Chapter 00

Jepang, lebih tepatnya di sebelah timur Tokyo. Terdapat sebuah kota besar bernama Konoha City, sebuah kota yang memiliki penduduk terpadat ke 3 setelah Tokyo dan Osaka. Kota yg memiliki sebuah gunung besar dan hutan di sekitarnya, membuat kota ini nampak asri dan sangat indah. Disinilah seorang remaja yang masih perjaka akan menetap, kepindahannya ke kota ini hampir sama dengan tokoh manga harem lainnya yaitu karena pekerjaan orang tuanya.

Mah mah... Kesampingkan itu dulu, lebih baik kita bahas anak remaja ini. Namanya Naruto, Kashegawa Naruto. Putra pertama dari Kashegawa Minato dan Shichimiya Yuuki, dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih milik ibunya, berkulit putih, tinggi dan memiliki mata biru.

" Oi, Author narasi lu panjang kayak kereta"

" Urusai... Udh bagus lu gue bikin putih cakep, banyak comment lu"

" Kampret... Newbie aja kebanyakan tingkah "

:v haha... Tolong abaikan... Langsung aja.

.

 **¦(My Life Story)¦**

.

" Oi, Hinata. Kalau kau tidak cepat, kita bisa ketinggalan bis! " seru Naruto yang berdiri di dekat halte bis. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang gadis imut berambut putih panjang yang di biarkan tergerai, memiliki mata biru lavender (coba bayangin ya), memakai baju pendek berwarna lavender dan celana jeans pendek. Tengah berlari menuju Naruto, Kashegawa Hinata itulah nama sang gadis tadi.

" Hah... Hah... Gomen Onii-chan. Apa kita masih jauh? " tanya Hinata di sela mengatur nafas sehabis maraton bebas. Naruto hanya melirik sedikit sang adik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada papan jadwal bis di halte tersebut.

" Seharusnya 5 menit lagi bis nya akan datang. Ne Hinata kau masih menyimpan alamat yang Kaa-san berikan? " tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata segera merogoh saku celana nya. Dia memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat tempat tinggal mereka nanti.

Naruto menerima kertas itu dan membacanya kembali, Hinata sendiri sedang duduk manis di belakang Naruto. Sambil melihat daerah sekitar tempat berteduh tersebut, halte ini memang satu-satunya halte di dekat Stasiun Kereta Api. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki menuju halte ini, tapi bagi Hinata sepanjang jalan dia sangat menikmati pemandangan alam di sekitarnya. Melewati kebun yang di tumbuhi banyak tanaman membuatnya sangat senang berada disini.

" Onii-chan, apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ikut melihat rumah baru kita? " pertanyaan polos itu membuat Naruto menoleh dan memasang wajah bosan.

" Mereka tidak bisa Hinata. Tou-san pergi ke Tokyo, sementara Kaa-san sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Sutradara " jawaban Naruto tadi membuat wajah Hinata kembali bersedih. Pasalnya sudah 2 tahun mereka hidup mandiri tanpa kedua orang tua mereka, terkadang dia iri melihat keluarga kecil yang lengkap dengan orang tuanya. Sedangkan dia hanya memiliki sang kakak yang selalu menjaganya.

Puk...puk...puk...

Merasakan tepukan kecil di kepalanya membuat Hinata mendongak dan melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil kearahnya. " Kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Mereka memang tidak bisa bersama kita, tapi mereka akan selalu ada jika kita terus memikirkan mereka "

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan merasa bahagia. Setidaknya ada sang kakak yang akan terus bersamanya. " Arigatou Onii-chan " balas Hinata dengan senyum di wajah cantik nan polosnya.

' Setidaknya mereka masih memikirkan kita dengan membelikan rumah disini Hinata ' batin Naruto sambil mengusap kepala adiknya itu. Dia merasa miris dengan keadaannya, Hinata yang belum mengerti dengan kondisi mereka, harus bertahan dengan keadaan yang menuntutnya untuk mandiri, tanpa kasih sayang orang tua selama 2 tahun terakhir.

Jika boleh dia ingin sekali memukul ayahnya, tapi dia tidak ingin adiknya ketakutan dan malah menjauhinya. ' Yah... Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau bagaimana lagi ' batin Naruto saat mengingat keinginannya dulu.

Tak lama berselang, bis yang mereka tunggu datang. Mereka pun segera naik dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berbenah di rumah baru mereka.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, hanya tinggal berjalan kaki beberapa menit untuk sampai ke rumah baru mereka di kota ini.

" Wah Onii-chan, rumah kita besar sekali " ucap Hinata melihat rumah 2 lantai dengan pekarangan yang lumayan luas di depan mereka. Yah bisa dibilang rumah ini terlalu besar untuk di tinggali oleh mereka berdua, Naruto hanya melihat rumah itu dengan pandangan kagum.

" Tidak kusangka, rumah kita akan sebesar ini Hinata " ucapan kagum itu mungkin cukup untuk pengambaran didepan mereka. Hinata segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menyusuri setiap sudut rumah mereka. Naruto sendiri hanya berjalan santai kedalam dan menata barang bawaan mereka. " Hinata, kau tidak memilih kamar dulu? Kamarnya ada diatas " seru Naruto dari tangga menuju lantai 2 tepatnya ke kamar mereka nanti.

" Ha'i Onii-chan " balas Hinata sambil berlari pelan mengikuti kakaknya, mereka sendiri disibukkan dengan kegiatan pindah rumah seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya.

.

" Ne Onii-chan. Kita akan satu sekolah kan, aku harap bisa punya banyak teman disana " celotehan Hinata hanya di balas dengan jawaban seadanya dari Naruto. Yah.. Makan malam mereka hanya di isi dengan obrolan untuk kegiatan mereka esok hari.

' Aku rasa tempat ini tidak buruk juga, asal Hinata merasa nyaman aku rasa memang ini yang terbaik untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya ' batin Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang asik menonton tv di ruang tamu mereka. Dia pun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah langit malah yang penuh bintang di langit Konoha. " Selamat datang ketenanganku yang telah lama hilang ' batin Naruto sambil sedikit menitikan air mata dari sudut matanya.

Naruto yang duduk diam di belakang rumahnya, terus memandang bulan purnama yang indah. Tanpa disadari, Hinata berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang sedang melamun.

" Onii-chan! "

Naruto yang mendengar suara keras Hinata langsung terjungkal ke belakang, Hinata sendiri yang tidak menduga kan kejadian ini hanya terdiam dan mengikuti arus (:v kayak kecebong anyut gitu).

Bruk

" Ittai... Onii-chan berat "

Hinata hanya bisa mengeluh dengan keadaannya sekarang, Naruto yang masih dalam mode loading tidak menanggapi omelan Hinata tadi.

Nyut

' Heh...? Apa ini... Kenapa lembut dan ada sesuatu yang... Jangan-jangan... '

Batin Naruto langsung berteriak setelah tau sensasi lembut tadi, menoleh ke bawah dia melihat Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan jangan lupa rona merah di pipinya menambah kesan cantik dan sangat berbeda di mata Naruto.

" Onii-chan... Bisa singkirkan tanganmu? "

Hinata hanya bisa memerah antara malu, dan juga marah karena kakak nya telah memegang barang terlarang miliknya. Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung menarik tangan nya menjauhi dada adiknya yang lembut tadi, tapi Author berkata lain. Setelah melepas tangannya membuat keseimbangannya menghilang dan kembali terjatuh tepat ke bawah.

Dan... Cut.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Yosha... Hahaha...

Sampai sini dulu aja yak. Karena ini hanya sekedar prolog untuk pengambaran awal kehidupan mereka di Konoha. (^ ^) yah ane sendiri sering nemuin prolog yang menceritakan masa lalu ato langsung ke bagian keseharian mereka, jadi mungkin ini bisa menjadi pengambaran untuk fic ini kedepannya.

Semua kritik dan saran akan ane terima, termasuk flame dari para mastah di fanfiction ini. Mohon bimbingan nya mastah. Untuk membantu perkembangan ane dalam menulis fic menjadi lebih baik lagi dan lebih bisa di nikmati oleh para reader-san sekalian.

Sekian dari ane sekali lagi mohon bimbingan nya untuk semua. Terima kasih.

 **.Tomori Log Out.**


End file.
